


His Mana

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 7 x 20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: So, here is my add on to the latest episode.  I just didn't like how it looked like everything that had happened before with Rachel looked like they were trying to smush over the whole thing just make this arc.  Sorry, I don't buy it.I added my parts to this piece that were obviously not in the episode but if the show wants it to look like certain things didn't happen, I am deciding that in my story, they did, so I see Steve and Danny as an established couple.Hope I edited it well and please forgive typing mistakes.On a more positive note, I added some links and note items at the bottom to go along with my version, so hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and also for comments and kudos. I so love getting all the feedback. You all are the best.

Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled)

 

Steve placed the last of the silverware on the table and then put the lighter next to the candles in the center waiting to be lit. Looking around, he gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"Not bad..." he said to himself as his hazel eyes took in the scene he'd set up. Swinging his long body around, he looked through the large picture window doors that opened up out to the lanai that led to his beach and little cove. A little earlier and he would have set up this dinner outside on the lanai where the two of them could enjoy the evening Hawaiian air and the sounds of the water flowing into the beach while they ate their meal.

Danny would complain that the surf noise bugged him like always, but Steve knew it was more bluster than fact at this point. He knew the man well by now. And he knew himself enough to know that while he'd really been looking forward to this trip with his partner that they'd planned, just being able to spend the evening together was going to be really good, too. Ever since Danny Williams had come into his life, Steve found the balance he'd always wanted and doing anything with him made him happy, not at odds with himself like he used to be, really. And unlike the last time he'd been with someone, he wasn't with Danny because he felt a need to keep him there with him much more than any feelings for that person. He was used to people leaving him whenever the need or more likely boredom in their lives struck them.  
Danny never did that. He came and he stayed and stayed some more and Steve had finally started to heal when and that's when he'd realized just how broken he used to be in his life.

His mana had been restored. Danny was that mana.

Giving his dinner setting one more glance, his mouth twisted as he looked towards the stairs that led upstairs to where two travel bags stood packed and ready to go. A reminder of their weekend plans that got ruined.

Steve thought wistfully about the little getaway he'd planned for him and Danny to the Fern Grotto Inn on Kauai Island complete with a little boat cruise on Wailua River. He had booked them into the River Cottage and thought that relaxing little holiday just hanging out together and spending time alone was just what Steve and Danny needed after the last few stressful weeks they'd put on the job at 5-0. 

Well, catching a case this morning with the Task Force's old acquaintance Private Investigator, Harry Brown and Danny finding out from his ex-wife that she and her current husband were going to get a divorce effectively put an end to those plans. If there had been even a sliver of hope left that they'd be able to go to Kauai after all even on a later flight ended when Danny went down during the take down of one of the culprits of their case and landed in the hospital. Thankfully, nothing serious had happened but Steve had stubbornly stayed by his side the whole time, effectively making such a pest of himself over Danny that even his doctor had raised eyebrows when Steve refused to give it up and Danny had had to give him the look to get him to back off. Even though he'd been able to walk out completely on his own, Steve and Danny decided that after he paid Rachel and his kids a visit, the best place would be at Steve's place this weekend.

So, while Danny was helping Rachel tell Grace and Charlie that she and Stan were no longer going to be together, Steve had distracted himself with going to Harry's invitation to join him for poker night with his friends, all of whom who had known Steve's late father and kept stories going the whole time.

Harry had been great. Having sensed that Steve was worried about Danny, he had kept the evening light and easy and by the time Steve had left, it was in a much more calm mood.

He'd have to get those bags back upstairs and put away, he decided walking over to them. This wasn't the romantic evening he'd planned with Danny, but right now, it was what Danny needed. Just a meal and an ear to listen in case he wanted to talk. There was no telling what had gone on at Rachel's place. 

The Task Force leader wasn't exactly jealous. Well, he could admit to being very territorial when it came to Danny anyway since he'd taken him right out of the Honolulu Police Department's hands the day they'd met and put him as his first hire on the governor's Major Crimes State Task Force without asking anyone even Danny. 

There was no need to be jealous now because things had ended between her and Danny a long time ago. Any chance Rachel might have even had, she's sent up in flames when she chose to lie to Danny about Stan being Charlie's father instead of the truth that he was actually Danny's son. It was a factor that probably led to Stan finally having enough and now ending their marriage as well.

Anger roiled in Steve's gut as he thought about the three years Rachel had robbed Danny of with what she'd done. Neither Charlie nor Danny would get those back though he'd had to hand it to Danny. He'd more than tried to make up for lost time as soon as he'd known. 

But, at the end of the day, in his core, Danny was a gentleman and he'd decided that the mother of his children needed him there when she told them that she wasn't going to be married to Stan anymore. He didn't want her to do it alone and brought up to Steve the time he and she had told a very younger Grace that they weren't going to be together any longer. Danny had been angry with Rachel for a long time and at first, he couldn't even see straight enough to deal with her at all. It had been Steve who'd been there to talk to him and make sure he understood that Charlie and Grace needed him to find a way to deal with Rachel no matter if he could ever understand what she'd done. Steve had done it for Danny and those kids. He certainly had done it for any favors to his ex-wife. What she'd done was beyond forgivable as far as Steve was concerned but these last two years had been easier on Grace and Charlie who had gotten to know his father now.

Steve didn't really trust Rachel not to suddenly decide to use Danny as a crutch for whatever she decided she needed help with, but Danny had changed from that recently divorced man who'd come all the way to Hawaii from New Jersey to be near his child when Steve had met him over seven years ago. Danny was over the hump. And Rachel had hurt him badly with her all of her actions. And Steve didn't want him hurt anymore. He had fought his urges to go off on Danny's ex-wife for all the damage she had been doing to Danny and those kids since the day he'd heard about her. She may not think it was any of his business, but Steve would never forget that moment when Danny had believed Charlie wasn't his like he thought and he'd never forget how hard Danny worked to move on after that only to find out later when the little boy had gotten sick and Rachel had had no choice but to come clean with all of her schemes. But for his friend's sake, he kept it to himself, but no more. If Rachel was thinking of trying her luck there one more time, she was in for a hell of a fight from Steve. The gloves were going to come off in that case, he thought as he climbed the stairs to the second floor and his bedroom with their luggage while he waited for Danny to get back.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"McGarrett?" Danny called out as he came through the door using his own set of keys and then laying them on a nearby tray along with Steve's own.

"Steve?" He called out again as he headed towards the kitchen where a fragrant, nice food smell greeted him.

"In here, buddy." Steve answered as he carried two steaming bowls of what had to be soup to the set table where two candles glowed softly.

"What's all this?" Danny asked as his handsome face turned up a smile and he followed his friend's movements with his ocean blue eyes.

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders after he set the bowls down. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Hmmmm, and the candles?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"We have to have light to see." 

"Ah. So, t his is all for convenience." 

"Yup. Mine." McGarrett smirked. 

"So, you're hoping to ply me with food and seduce me with candlelight. Of course." Danny quipped. 

His voice was light and his grin was still there as he took one of the chairs at the table but Steve could tell that he was tired and there was no mistaking the slight weary lines on his face.

"Depends. Are they working?" he asked out loud.

Danny now eyed the soup eagerly. He hadn't eaten anything at Rachel's. She'd asked him to stay and eat with her and the kids, but he'd declined. There was a time when he would have done it. There was a time when being with her was what he had wanted more than anything in the world. Even after their marriage had first fallen apart, he hadn't really stopped hoping they'd find a way to make it work again.

The years since had put a lot of space between him and those old wants for him. At first, he'd wondered what had changed and if Rachel hadn't done all those things that she'd done that he couldn't forget even as he tried to forgive, would all those feelings still be there? 

Looking across the table and watching as Steve quietly sipped spoonfuls of his soup, Danny realized that while his anger at Rachel still played a major role in his thinking these days, there was more, much much more. Her actions made it easy to recoil from those thoughts of ever going back with her because he was not a fool. How could he ever be with someone he couldn't really trust? But, the real reason that there hadn't been anything there for so long in the first place was because it was somewhere else. 

It was here with his partner and best friend. It was here with a man who drove him crazy on a good day. It was here with the man who carefully watched out for him and urged him to instead of focusing on his fury at Rachel, put his thoughts on his daughter and son and work with their mother to make it better for them. It was with this man who scared the shit out of him when his liver had gotten all shot up to hell almost a year ago and so Danny had given him some of his own. It was no different than all those other times when he'd gone to the four corners of the world to wherever he was and dealt with what fresh hell he'd gotten himself into because for this man, it was somehow worth it all. Danny did it without a thought, without any hesitation. 

This, he now knew, was what love was and it had taken this man to show him that every day now. It wasn't always about hearts and flowers and romantic moments. Those counted, too, and Danny had to say he and Steve had their share of those moments and then some, but it was really about the lack of thought and hesitation if it meant that he could keep Steve with him that much longer and that Steve was happy that much more and he knew that Steve felt theh same way about him.

Love was the sheer and complete fear that gripped every part of him when those bullets had hit Steve in that plane last year he'd watched the blood pour out of his friend's body, thick and dark and coating the floor under his seat.

He didn't know whether he and Rachel had ever had that between them and to such an intensity. He had loved her once and really, no fooling loved her. He'd loved her enough to make her his wife and cry buckets when it had ended between them and still want to try again with her way back then when he'd first gotten here. She was familiar when Hawaii hadn't been, right? 

He now started to see that maybe, just maybe it was the idea of his family and everything he remembered about it that he'd wanted back because with Steve, it was different. It was Steve he wanted, not Steve's lifestyle or the idea of him and some fixed moment they had at any given time. It was Steve, the guy he plain fucking enjoyed being with that curled his toes when he found that favorite spot of Danny's just beneath his ear where it met his jawline.

He just wanted to stay here with him.

He and Rachel hadn't been able to make it work and Rachel hadn't been able to make it work with Stan, either. Somehow, in the middle of all the craziness that was his and Steve's world, they'd fallen for each other and Danny knew as sure as he knew he was sitting here that he and Steve were going to make it. 

He had planned a life for himself in New Jersey where he'd spent his whole life until seven years ago. Then, a butterfly had flapped its wings and here he was with Steve McGarrett. It was a hell of thing to realize his feelings. Even more so to realize that he didn't ever want to leave it.

"What?" Steve's voice cut in on his thoughts and brought him back as he caught Danny apparently staring at him.

Danny shook his dark blond perfectly combed head. "I just want to stay here." 

"Here in...my house? Here in Hawaii?" 

"Just...both." Danny nodded as he toyed with his soup spoon. "You're both good for me."

"Can I quote you on that, buddy?" Steve teased him. "I mean you did say both as in Hawaii, too, right? Land of the pineapples?"

"I never said anything about pineapples." Danny growled in a good-natured way. "There exists no universe where pineapples can ever be good for me."

Steve couldn't help the laugh that softly poured from his mouth as he asked gently, "How did everything go?" If Danny didn't want to talk about it, he'd tell him and Steve was okay with that. He was okay with whatever Danny wanted right now. But, he was here and he wanted the other man to know that, too.

Danny watched his spoon swirl around the bottom of his bowl. "It was horrible, just like when she and I went through it with Grace. But, they love her and they're going to be her strength. My kids are greatest and, you know, what can you do?"

Danny would be there if he was needed, Steve felt completely confident in that opinion. So long as Rachel understood that he was not going to be there to use and abuse and toss around at her whim and fancy. If she didn't understand that, she was in for the fight of her life from Steve. Danny was Steve's now and he wasn't going to give him back and he wasn't going to let the detective's ex-wife run over him like last time. 

Of course she was an idiot. She let Danny go, didn't she? 

The former Navy SEAL and Intelligence Officer reached a hand out across the table and Danny reached out and took it. 

"How was poker night with Harry and his friends?" Danny wondered.

"Pretty good," Steve smiled. "He's a pretty good player-really good- and all of those guys knew a lot about my dad. He says I'll have even more of a good time next time when I'm not worrying over you." He said only half jokingly.

Danny gave him a warm smile in return. "I'm sorry about Kauai." he said. "Sorry our plans got cancelled."

"It'll all still be there when we go when we're ready again." Steve promised him thinking it was a great place to go when he asked Danny to move in with him. And when, maybe he could ask Danny to exchange vows or promises or whatever they wanted to call it with him. Just some words that meant forever.

In the meantime, they still the rest of this evening and all of the night. He slid out of his chair as Danny did the same and the two of them carried their empty dinner bowls back to the kitchen, lovingly bumping into each other along the way.

And when their hands were free and Steve leaned over to accept the brush of Danny's lips against his throat and then to his own lowered mouth, that forever stuff started to feel more and more full between them...

 

****  
I'm including the links for a look at the Fern Grotto Inn in Kauai and their River Cottage accommodations where Steve and Danny were going to spend the weekend before their plans got cancelled.  
It's quite a beautiful place and here is this fact about it: This is where actor James McArthur, who played Danny Williams in the original " Hawaii 5-0" married actress Melody Patterson back in 1970 during the show's run. His mother, actress Helen Hays and the show's star, Jack Lord, who was of course, Steve McGarrett, and his wife were at the wedding.

 

https://www.kauaicottages.com/

 

Steve and Danny's River Cottage at the Fern Grotto, Kauai

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTTPs5AHtjI

 

MANA in Hawaiian terms means spirit, life energy. It is believed to come from positive things in your life.


End file.
